The Blazing Moon
by Diamond the Cat
Summary: Moonblaze, a human turned tiger in her sleep, finds out she's in Lion King, and that she must set things right while at the same time learning about the Pride Lands and herself
1. Introductions, again and again

**Hello fellow Lion King lovers, I thought about this long and hard (only for 5 minutes) and I decided I would make a story about this. Don't blame me if it's horrible it's a story I made up and I thought I should do this and remember that I haven't seen the Lion King movies in a little while so I'm a little rusty on it**

**Disclaimer-I only own Moonblaze and the people named and none of the Lion King characters**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Introductions, again and again_**

_Sara/Moonblaze POV_

_All I could remember was a bright light and a baboon drawing what looked like a lion and a tiger together. My name is Sara, I come from a family of three, my mom, my brother and me. I'm 16 years old and the oldest not including my mom. I never knew about my dad, my mom never talked about him, she just said that he was a brave man. My mom died just 2 months ago and I've been struggling to provide for my 14 year old brother, but know my last remaining family died yesterday and that family member just happened to be my brother Jake. I can feel something poking my side but I can feel sunlight leaking through my eyelids but I don't know why because I thought I was sleeping in my room without any windows. I decide to take a peek and see something that shocks me a warthog and a merakat standing above me and the strangest thing is that I can understand them. _

"Hello, who are you?" I ask them. "My name is Pumba and this is Timon," Pumba said nicely. I nearly let out a little gasp of excitement, I was in Lion King but I managed to say, "Where am I and do you have anywhere to drink." Pumba smiled warmly and started to say something but an angry and scared Timon beat him to whatever he was going to say, "Who are YOU-" "Uh, uh, water first," I said quickly leaving Timon angry and grumbling behind me. "Right this way madam," Pumba said glaring at Timon. Soon enough we were at a beautiful lake with a glistening waterfall and moss covered log in the middle surrounded by willow trees. _This is beautiful,_ I thought to myself. Looking down into the water I stifled yet another gasp, I was a majestic white tigress and I look a little bigger than Simba when he ran away. After I finished drinking the water I turned to Timon and Pumba and said strongly after thinking a little bit, "I am Moonblaze, daughter of the great leader of Waterclan, Silkstar, former apprentice of the deputy, Dolphinsplash and a very respected warrior, so basically I am royalty but I don't mind if you don't call me by those royal titles."

I learned a lot about Timon and Pumba, Timon was cast out like Pumba. We finally rested and the meal of bugs started, "You don't have anything else, do you." and received a no. Sighing I took one of the bug offers and found it quite delicious and I enjoyed the meal from then on. They showed me something that caught my eyes, a magnificent rock palace, the Pride Rock I guessed, I asked them if we could stay there for the night because I could already see a perfect sleeping spot.

We settled down for the night after quick goodnights I fell into a restless sleep. I dreamed of the time when mom was still alive, but that dream was replaced with another one, the day she died. I could hear myself talking. _Come on Jake, pass the ball to me. Okay sis, but you'll have to catch me first! Now kids, how about we get inside it's getting pretty hot out here. Okay mom, can we go to Jimmy's house. Sure. Kids I have the lemonade- AAAHHHHH!_ She had just gotten hit by a car. The next was my brother's death. _Come on Jake let's sleep inside. But I don't want to! It's the only place I could find remember. Fine._ It skipped forward five hours to the place and I moaned because what is my family's death supposed to show me._ Jake do you smell that. Yes, why. Because I think there's a fire, RUN! _I could already see the orange tinge of fire getting closer, but they managed to get to the door, as I opened it and got outside, I ran only to be running back because I heard a desperate scream of help from my brother. _Help sis, I'm stuck! I'm coming Jake, I'm here Jake. I'm undoing the hook ok. Ok._ But that was a mistake, because when she did that he fell backwards into the flames and I heard him desperately screaming and mine added in too strangely because unlike what really happened was that I got away when he died.

Suddenly, I woke up covered in sweat as the sun was rising and looked at Pride Rock Two shape's were sitting out there, two lions to be exact. Timon and Pumba got up showed me around more of their home, we ate breakfast and we're playing by the lake. "Come on guys lets go across the bridge!" I say excitedly and receive nods. I slip and fall into the lake with Timon and Pumba yelling after me. I surface and start swimming around the lake and catch a few fish, which I gobble up greedily. I just happen to look to my right and notice a bird and two lion cubs running ahead not to far away from the forest. "I wanna go check something out guys, okay," I say running quietly towards the opening. Suddenly the lion cubs start singing and I know that they will get ahead if I don't speed up. I look up in the sky after the song is done and the bird is gone. _So Zazu is gone, _I thought, running quicker while staying hidden. Soon enough we were at the elephant graveyard and Zazu had shown up and they were cornered with me on top of a nearby elephant skull. Zazu was captured soon enough and Simba and Nala were running away from the hungry hyena's with me still running with them but staying hidden. Eventually they were trapped in the corner with the hyena's snapping at them. I decided I'd show myself so yea, I naturally roared getting their attention and getting them confused. I attacked, and trust me reading the warriors books wasn't a bad idea because I knew a lot of I slid under the belly of one of the hyenas and knocked its legs out from under it. Then I went after another and slashed it across the eye sending it running away screaming. Then I turned to the other two and jumped on one of their backs but I was knocked off of it and pounced on by both of the hyenas and rolled over squishing them. I was outnumbered but I easily beat them and they were sent running away leaving me with a few scratches and bites. "Are you ok?" I ask Simba and Nala who are shaking. "Yes what's your name?" they ask. "I am Moonblaze, daughter of Silkstar, former apprentice of the highly respected deputy, Dolphinsplash, so you might consider me a princess," I said softly, not wanting to scare them. They nodded and introduced themselves, when we were interrupted by a roar and Mufasa leapt in cave and saw me with the cubs, he attacked me but I let him beat me and pin me down, but the way he pinned me left him vulnerable. "Who are you?" he asked me. and yet again I had to say "I am Moonblaze, daughter of Silkstar, former apprentice of the highly respected Dolphinsplash, so you might consider me a princess." "Why were you here with the cubs?" he asked suspiciously, I mean he thought the cubs were going to die so of course he's suspicious, but Simba interrupted him and told him everything which resulted in Simba having a talk with his father. "Would you like to join our pride Moonblaze," Mufasa asked me.

* * *

**A CLIFFIE YAY. Ok, the first three REVIEWers that want to be in the story gets their lion into the story all they have to do is REVIEW and the first person to REVIEW gets a Scar plushy holding a knife.**

**Simba: We're being paid to do- *Mouth is covered by Moonblaze***

**Moonblaze: What he meant to say is that we actually want to be here and that I'm the main character**

**Authoress: Will you both just SHUT UP! Anyway we don't want to scare the REVIEWers**

* * *

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Personality-**

**Age-**

**Other facts (optinal)-**

**Cubs (optinal)-**

**Mate (optinal)-**

**WARNING- I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATHS IN WHICH YOU THINK DIDN'T NEED TO HAPPEN OR ANYTHING LIKE THIS**

**WARNING- I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**

**R- Ripping you apart, piece by piece**

**E- Elephants sitting on your face**

**V- Vultures pecking at your bloody remains**

**I- Ice cream man driving over you**

**E- Everyone you know, stabbing you**

**W- Warrior cats, attacking you**

**WARNING- ALL OF THIS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**


	2. The Death of Mufasa

**Ok, I decided since there are colliding ideas that*look all around and whispers very quietly* THAT THERE WILL BE A COMPETITION, possibly.**

**And another problem,*SPOILER ALERT* Simba likes Moonblaze and it is real love and stuff so yeah**

**Yet ANOTHER problem, I might kill some characters and it might be one of yours if it makes the story better and Lion King 1 and 2 will be put together in this story**

**sexyshewolf94, Hatari the Hyena, and gordhanx, I am sorry but I will introduce your lion/tiger but not much in this chapter**

**Disclaimer-I only own Moonblaze, Moku, and none of the Lion King characters**

* * *

Moonblaze-Gorgeous white she-tiger with striking ocean blue eyes, on Simba's side

Moku-Large golden male lion with a black tail tip and mane, he has murky brown eyes, on Scar's side

Sherise-A golden brown female lion cub with a lighter(like Nala's) muzzle, throat, paws, belly, inner thighs, eyeshades, mild brown tail tuff, and midnight blue eyes, raised as Simba's adopted sister

Jabari-Golden furred male lion cub, brown muzzle, throat, paws, belly, inner thighs, eyeshades, mild brown, tail tuff, and mane, and blue eyes

Hatari-handsome orange male tiger cub (slightly older than Moonblaze)with black stripes, white muzzle and paws, handsome face any tigress would simply DIE for, he has a scar on his left eye which he got from his perfect little brother, his eyes are red, but everyone wants him for his looks

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Death of Mufasa_**

_Moonblaze POV_

"Okay, I'll be at Pride Rock soon enough," I said. Running I jumped into the nearby river that led to the lake and let the current take me with it. Eventually I got to the waterfall and fell and splashed Timon and Pumba who happened to be nearby. "Um, guys I'm living somewhere else now but I'll be back soon enough ok, I got to go bye!" I said running towards Pride Rock, because I knew it was okay with them. Of course some of the lions just had to spot me and I had four lionesses after me, but of course I wasn't scared in fact. They came towards me and I reared up on my hind legs and roared, which stopped them in their tracks. I ran towards Pride Rock and got their before them and scared almost everyone except for a baboon and a couple others, in my eyes it was hilarious. Mufasa came out and told everyone that I was not a threat, soon enough I got tackled by Simba, Nala, and Sherise (Simba told me about her in the elephant grave yard) which resulted in everyone laughing. I saw eyes staring at me from the shadows and Scar stepped out.

_Scar's POV_

I saw her, the one that ruined my plans, she is strong so she might be of use to me, but her loyalty is questionable, she is young so possibly gullible like Simba, but what about my next plan, will she ruin it or run away without Simba and Sherise, only time will tell.

_2 weeks later_

_Moonblaze's POV_

Scar invited me for his surprise for Mufasa. We just reached the rock in the middle of the canyon and Scar just left to go on the side of the rock wall. I looked around the rock wall for a place that I could jump to without fear of the wildebeests with Simba and Sherise in my jaws and found it; it was a path in the rock wall up to the top. Just then the ground started shaking and I could see the frightened wildebeests running from the corner and my eyes widened in fear. I grabbed Simba and Sherise then ran over to the rock wall and threw him up and threw Sherise up with him just as a couple wildebeests ran by. Then I saw a wildebeest running right for me and I stepped backwards before it hit me and then the heard was upon me. I found myself backed up on the far edge and weaved through them like time slowed and jumped up onto the rock wall. Motioning for Simba and Sherise to follow me, I saw Mufasa running past with Scar and I scrambled up the rock wall to sit between a frantic Mufasa and a silently celebrating Scar, told Simba and Sherise to be quiet and said causally , "Watcha doin?" That earned me a pissed look from Scar and a joyous and respect filled look from Mufasa. I saw Scar signal something to something in the canyons and heard stones clattering up the rock wall and the stench of hyena's filled our noses. Turning around I saw the three hyenas' that's butts I kicked, and Mufasa growled, "What are you doing in the Pride Lands?" Just then Scar jumped on Mufasa but Mufasa relaxed making Scar loosen his grip on Mufasa and he pushed Scar off and slashed at his nose before he started backing up still facing Scar until he was next to us before he got attacked again but a roar joined in as Moku leapt to Scar's side.

"Moku, get away from them, they'll kill you!" Mufasa roared to Moku. Moku shook his head and straightened up next to Scar and said quietly, "But he'll lead us to peace between the lions and hyenas and no more fighting between us anymore." Mufasa looked sorrowfully at Moku and whispered to me, "His parents were killed when hyenas' invaded Pride Rock when he was a cub." I nodded and was told by Mufasa to go get help and bring the cubs with me but we were trapped by even more hyenas' than before and we turned around and saw Mufasa and Moku fighting and Moku roared angrily when Mufasa dug his claws into his leg, "You didn't save my parents, you watched them die in the jaws of the hyenas', you didn't even avenge them!" and with that he pinned Mufasa down and ripped out his windpipe and left the twitching Mufasa bleeding out on the grass, coughing out blood and said some finale words to us, "I'm sorry Simba and Sherise, " "Moonblaze, keep them safe and you have the heart of a lioness, remember that." And with that the great king Mufasa died, while Scar laughed like a maniac/psycho-path, the hyenas' cackled like the idiots they are, Moku stared blankly into space as if recalling a distant memory and a tear fell down his cheek, Simba and Sherise ran to their father and started crying into his mane, and I just stared ridgidly realizing that I could have prevented this but pride stirred within me when I realized that he said finale words to Simba and Sherise. Regaining himself, Scar roared, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, KILL THEM YOU IDIOTS!"

I picked Simba and Sherise in my jaws and ran away to the distant jungle, I mean 2 WEEKS SERIOUSLY! I've only been here for 2 weeks and that psychotic piece of sh*t already is trying to kill others, I mean SERIOUSLY! Not realizing I was already by the lake, I fell into it with Simba and Sherise and let them go and I swam to the surface. Looking around I didn't see them and I dived back down into the water I grabbed onto Simba's scruff and dragged him onto the shore and went back into the water and dived even deeper and saw Sherise and grabbed her and swam back to shore to see a wet, worried Simba sitting next to Pumba and Timon. Setting Sherise down, I looked at her chest and saw she wasn't breathing and I put my paws on her chest and started pushing down and water kept coming out but she wouldn't stir. "Here let me help," another tiger gently shouldered his way to Sherise and started massaging her chest and she blinked open her eyes to find the strange tiger next to her. Scrambling up, she raced over to my side and I asked him, "What is your name?" "Touchy, aren't we, well anyway my name is Hatari and I was bored and decided to look in the jungle so yea and if your wondering where my parents are then they're dead, a dark lion and his hyenas' killed them and my brother, I just narrowly escaped," Hatari said cunningly like Scar and I noticed when he mentioned his brother he mentioned it as if it was old rotting prey. gently I asked him "Why do you hate your brother?" "Because he always got attention, gave me this (Hatari is pointing at the scar), and blamed everything on me and his name just had to be Mienko (Me-en-ku is how you say it)!" Hatari roared angrily and curled up, crying next to a tree and I curled up next to him but I didn't see Simba glaring at us from the shadows of another tree.

_Scar's POV_

"I'm sorry I'm late Scar," a voice hissed menacingly from the shadows as it stepped over Mufasa's cold and broken body. "You were never late, you were hiding the whole entire time watching Mufasa die a painful death," I replied. "True, so very true, I mean my fur blends in perfectly with the grass you could never tell I was there," he replied back. "The only problem is that you flatten everything in your path," I pointed out "Well I must be off to tell the pride, Jabari."

* * *

**You just gotta love the cliffie's don't ya**

**OH. MY. GOD. SIMBA LOVES MOONBLAZE AND IS JEALOUS OF HATARI **

**K so as you have guessed, I AM NOT WRITING ABOUT TARZAN!**

**If you can find the character that had the mood swing and name HIM first then you will get a Simba vs. Hatari plushy, it's a super edition**

* * *

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Personality-**

**Age-**

**Evil or Good-**

**Other facts (optinal)-**

**Cubs (optinal)-**

**Mate (optinal)-**

**WARNING- I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATHS IN WHICH YOU THINK DIDN'T NEED TO HAPPEN OR ANYTHING LIKE THIS**

**WARNING- I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**

**R- Ripping you apart, piece by piece**

**E- Elephants sitting on your face**

**V- Vultures pecking at your bloody remains**

**I- Ice cream man driving over you**

**E- Everyone you know, stabbing you**

**W- Warrior cats, attacking you**

**WARNING- ALL OF THIS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**

**WARNING- I MIGHT KILL NALA AT SOME POINT IN THE STORY BUT IT IS POSSIBLE THEIR MIGHT BE A SimbaXMoonblaze PAIRING LATER ON AFTER NALA DIES I WOULD TELL YOU HOW BUT I'M GIVING TO MUCH AWAY**


	3. Nala!

**Hello again my awesome reveiwers just for the heck of it read below**

**1, 2, Freddy's comming for you**

**3, 4, better lock the door**

**5, 6, grab your crucifix**

**7, 8, better stay up late**

**9, 10, never sleep again (or there is 9, 10, Freddy's back again)**

**If you got scared its your falt for reading this song!**

* * *

Moonblaze-Gorgeous white tigress with striking ocean blue eyes, on Simba's side

Moku-Large golden male lion with a black tail tip and mane, he has murky brown eyes, on Scar's side

Sherise-A golden brown female lion with a lighter(like Nala's) muzzle, throat, paws, belly, inner thighs, eyeshades, mild brown tail tuff, and midnight blue eyes, raised as Simba's adopted sister, Simba's side

Jabari-Golden furred male lion, brown muzzle, throat, paws, belly, inner thighs, eyeshades, mild brown, tail tuff, and mane, and blue eyes, on Scar's side

Hatari-handsome orange male tiger (slightly older than Moonblaze)with black stripes, white muzzle and paws, handsome face any tigress would simply DIE for, he has a scar on his left eye which he got from his perfect little brother, his eyes are red, but everyone wants him for his looks, on Simba's side

Night-black tigress with neon blue eyes, on Simba's side

Henzie- gray male hyena, on no one's side and is friends with Hatari

Sunblaze-handsome bright orange male tiger with green eyes, on no one's side

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Nala!_**

_Moonblaze POV_

About a year has passed and Hatari, Simba, Sherise, and I are fully grown. I haven't thought about the past much any more because of _Hakuna Matata._ I have noticed that Simba would allways stare jealously at Hatari. Another tigress showed up a couple months ago nearly dead. Her name's Night, pretty reasonable considering she's a black tiger, but the strangest thing about her is she acted like I did when I first found out I was in Lion King, sneaking up behind her I whispered in her ear, "Meet me by the waterfall." I took of running towards the water fall and looked for the regular log and sat by it, deciding which bugs to eat. She finally came and I shared my meal with her and I said, "You were a former human too?" "How did you know?" she said narrowing her eyes. "Because, I was one too." Suddenly, a terrified screaming erupted from the trees and I saw a pale lioness limping through the trees and saw Simba tackle her. I bounded down and saw the lioness but she had wounds covering her body and she said quietly, "Take my daughter, Kiara, its the only thing you'll have left of me, Simba, and please defeat Scar for me, you're the rightful king." "Nala, NALA! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Simba wailed as Nala's eyes closed for the last time and the cub, Kiara, started wailing. Running over I saw Kiara and picked her up by her scruff and fed her a bug from nearby which she gobbled up greedily. "Simba what are we going to do with her," I asked Simba. "I don't know Moonblaze but we could leave her here with Timon and Pumba, we're also going to bury Nala before we leave," Simba told everyone. Leaning forward Night and I started licking all the dirt and blood off her body until it was nice and clean and we laid Nala in the hole Simba and Hatari had made and covered her with dirt.

An hour or two later we were heading towards Pride Rock and I could see hyena's prowling through the Pride Lands in search of food that wasn't there. Then a hyena snuck up behind us and said, "Hatari, is that you?" "Henzie, how are you doing, where's Tofan?" Hatari asked Henzie. "Dead because of Scar, he starved like some of the other hyena's." Henzie walked away and when he was gone I whipped around to face Hatari, "How do you know him-" "I know him from when I was a cub, Moonblaze," Hatari laid his tail on my shoulders and I blushed but I didn't hear Simba growl to himself. We heaeded off even faster when we heard something cry out in pain by Pride Rock and a lioness surounded by seven snarling hyena's caught our attention. Her side was scratched and blood was slowly spilling out, blood was also trickling out of a wound above one of her eyes. I noticed that she had killed on of the hyena's and injured the rest of them. Slowly we crept behind them and leaped on them, I quickly killed one, and then two came after me and I dodged to the side right as one of them tried to slice my neck open and killed it and the one next to it and saw the lioness lying dead. We buried her and set off at a brisk pace up Pride Rock. Leaping out of the place we were hiding, we recived shocked gasps and lions whispering and Simba roared, "I order you to step off the throne and I will spare your life Scar." Scar pounced at Simba but something yanked his tail and pulled him back and Scar turned to attack it and their was a yelp and Scar roared, "See what happens when someone dares to disobey me like Henzi here-" Scar was cut off as Simba lept at him and I jumped into battle with everyone else and found my way blocked by hyena's and reared up and started batting at everything in my path and I heard bones crack as hyena's fell off the Pride Rock. and a voice whispered in my ear, "_I will help" _and saw the starry form of Nala helping to fight off the hyena's and finnaly I saw Scar pin Simba down and I realized that Scar was going to win.

A flash of lightning sparked a fire beside me and I realize the only thing to do was to kill Scar and I lept forward and knocked Scar off Simba and we fell off the Pride Rock and understanding and sorrow passed through his eyes and we landed on the ground with a THUMP and we got up to see hyena's surrounding us and Scar gave my ear a quick lick and I knew this was the end. We turned to face them and I ran forward and reared onto my hind legs and started batting at everything in front of me looking back I saw the slumped figure of Scar being devoured by the hyena's, leaving blood everywhere and I ran away to the jungle as it started to rain to get Timon and Pumba but they were already over by Pride Rock with Kiara so I climbed up Pride Rock and stood beside Simba and said, "I'll never die as long as your our king." Simba purred happily but Hatari growled under his breath. Suddenly the starry figure of Nala appeared in front of me and Simba and said to me but Simba didn't seem to hear, "_Your destiny isn't over yet, now go free your brother." _After I freed my brother "Sunblaze" we talked a bit and thre rest of the night I couldn't think about anything else except Nala.

* * *

**This chapter has a lot of fluff in it, I'm so proud of myself, anyways I'm excepting other characters LIONS ONLY and Jabari will be mentioned later next chapter and I neglected some of the characters**

**I'm looking for some ideas because I need ideas**

**Yes, lions purr in my own little messed up world**

**Scar and Moonblaze fluff! EEEEEWWWWW**

* * *

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Personality-**

**Age-**

**Evil or Good-**

**Other facts (optinal)-**

**Cubs (optinal)-**

**Mate (optinal)-**

**WARNING- I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATHS IN WHICH YOU THINK DIDN'T NEED TO HAPPEN OR ANYTHING LIKE THIS**

**WARNING- I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**

**R- Ripping you apart, piece by piece**

**E- Elephants sitting on your face**

**V- Vultures pecking at your bloody remains**

**I- Ice cream man driving over you**

**E- Everyone you know, stabbing you**

**W- Warrior cats, attacking you**

**WARNING- ALL OF THIS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**

**WARNING- I MIGHT KILL NALA AT SOME POINT IN THE STORY BUT IT IS POSSIBLE THEIR MIGHT BE A SimbaXMoonblaze PAIRING LATER ON AFTER NALA DIES I WOULD TELL YOU HOW BUT I'M GIVING TO MUCH AWAY**


	4. After the Battle

**I have decided I shall reply to my reviewers.**

**Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: Thank you for reading my story! I might decide to write a sequel about Moonblaze's cubs though it's too early in the story for me to decide**

**SpaceSword16:Thank you for reading my story, trust me the story will get even more interesting**

**Sashafyr1: There will be a twist though, for one character will return and I'll try to make it longer**

**This chapter is also a little bit gory and for those of you that don't like it then I advise you skip it and for those who read it, tell me how you think I did!**

**Disclaimer-I only own Sunblaze, Moonblaze, Moku, and Night**

* * *

Moonblaze-Gorgeous golden lioness with striking ocean blue eyes, on Simba's side

Moku-Large golden male lion with a black tail tip and mane, he has murky brown eyes, on Simba's side

Sherise-A golden brown lioness with a lighter(like Nala's) muzzle, throat, paws, belly, inner thighs, eyeshades, mild brown tail tuff, and midnight blue eyes, raised as Simba's adopted sister, Simba's side

Jabari-Golden furred male lion, brown muzzle, throat, paws, belly, inner thighs, eyeshades, mild brown, tail tuff, and mane, and blue eyes, on Simba's side

Hatari-handsome golden orange male lion(slightly older than Moonblaze), handsome face any lioness would simply DIE for, he has a scar on his left eye which he got from his perfect little brother, his eyes are red, but everyone wants him for his looks, on Simba's side

Night-black lioness with neon blue eyes, two cubs named, Solomon's mate, on Simba's side

Sunblaze-handsome male lion that looks like Simba with green eyes, on Simba's side

Solomon-golden brown male lion with dark mane and tail tuft, paler muzzle, throat, chest, underbelly, paws, brown eyes, and pale brown markings on face and tail, Night's mate, Simba's side

* * *

**_Chapter 4: After the Battle_**

_Moonblaze's POV_

It has been at least two weeks since the battle, Kiara has become quite a handful- or should I say pawful of energy. Any lions that liked Scar were banished including the cubs. "Moonblaze, come here," a voice called behind me. Turning around I saw Rafiki surrounded by the other tigers, "Come Moonblaze, it's a ceremony."

_Two weeks later_

_Moon POV_

The ceremony that we had, turned us into lions. I noticed that Simba and Hatari would usually drool over me, but the problem for me was that I could decide who I loved more, a sweet hearted lion who everyone but me loved him for his looks or a magnificent lion whom I had cared for for years that if I chose would make me a queen. Thinking about it made me sigh which brought two lions two my side asking what was wrong and if they could do anything for me. Getting up I went for a walk with Timon and Pumba following me, "I need some advice, what do you do when two lions love you and you love both of them back?" "Young love, easy, you find some rocks and throw it at them," Timon laughed while I just stared like he had grown to heads or something but was interrupted by some roar and shrieks, "I'm just kidding, you-" We took off for Pride Rock and I saw blood pooling around the grass and the body of a hyena and in the distance you could see a bunch of hyena's climbing up Pride Rock.

Soon we were surrounded by hyenas and I swatted at the nearest one sending it reeling away but it didn't get back up but two more took its place. "Cover your nose Moonblaze!" Timon shouted and I got down low and covered my nose with my paw knowing what would happen next. When I got back up, I saw that all the hyena's had disappeared and I looked into the distance and saw a bunch of hyena's running away and we ran up Pride Rock and were met with two problems, one, the Pride Rock had at least a hundred hyenas on it, and two, about twenty were backing me up into the corner. One bit onto my shoulder and wouldn't give up, two jumped onto my back another one grabbed a hold of my left shoulder, and soon I was covered with a hyenas with only a small bit of light left in front of me which was soon replaced with another hyena. Then I did the unexpected and brought my paw up waved it around until it fell off and slashed the other one of my shoulder and other leg and I reared up and sliced one across the nose sending it running away but I felt a sharp pain and I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes again I found myself in a cave and Simba and Hatari were talking to Rafiki and I tried to get up but I fell down when a sharp pain pierced my neck alerting everyone that I was awake. "Your awake at last Moonblaze, it's been two months and they wouldn't keep you out of eyesight once," Rafiki pointed his stick at Simba and Hatari and left. "You almost died, if the hyena had bit any closer than you would have died," Simba told me. Then Kiara came running into the cave, two times bigger than she was when I last saw her, "Mother, your awake!" Did I mention that I was her foster mother? "Where's Night?" Kiara asked Simba. "Oh she's talking with Solomon" Simba laughed. "Let's see, what else is there, Oh yeah! Solomon and Night are now mates and she is expecting cubs, and now Sherise is Sunblaze's mate."

_Two months later_

"Push, Night, push!" Rafiki put a blue hand on her side. "What do you think I'm trying to do?" Night growled at the baboon. Solomon tried licking her head but she swiped at him but stopped and let out a cry of pain. He then held her paw, and she dug her claws into it as twin cubs came out and she lay there panting. I leaned forward and licked one of the twin cubs fur the wrong way to warm it up quicker and nudged it towards Night's belly where the other two cubs were suckling. I looked at Solomon and saw him nuzzling his mate proudly. "I think the male should be named Malachi," Solomon suggested for the larger of the two cubs. "It's perfect, how about Dahlia for the female cub," Night told him. "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful cub," Solomon licked the top of her head and I left the cave.

_Three weeks later_

* * *

**_Warning Gory Scenes_**

* * *

My neck was feeling better, and Simba and I were walking to a watering hole when we heard laughing, not just any laughing, hyena laughing. I looked around and I saw a group of twenty, coming straight for us. Before I knew it I was covered with hyenas, one snapped at my tail while others snapped at my legs. I looked at Simba and saw him thrashing around with a bunch of hyena's snapping at him. A hyena jumped on my back and another one hung on to me and dragged me down, I shook them off and knocked two of their heads together knocking them out. Then I sunk my claws into the head of one and was satisfied to her the crack of their skull beneath my paw. Then I turned around and slashed another one open and saw its insides fall onto the dirt and splash it with blood. I heard the cry of a vulture and knew they were preparing for a feast. I swung my paw around and caught a hyena in the neck and heard flesh ripping, blood splashing, claws slicing through fur, and the _thud_ of its head hit the ground, and enjoyed the sounds, the excitement, the feeling of power it gave me knowing I can take the life of someone with the flick of my paw.

Was this really me? Was this the really the person that Simba and Hatari loved? For all this time I could kill someone with the flick of my paw. I had feelings about this new power. I liked it. No, I didn't like it, I loved it. I loved the feeling of blood flowing over my claws and splashing my fur. Of how I held the decision between life and death. How I controlled it, how I could rule everything and no one would reject. I would be another Scar, a Scar worse than the original one. The tyrant **_(creative word isn't it)_** that Scar never was, and I kept the thought at the back of my mind.

I turned to my next victim and clamped my mouth around his head and squeezed my mouth shut and heard the bones cracking and blood rushed my mouth, I spit out the hyena's mangled head and moved onto the last one. I picked it up by its back and shook it around like a doll and tossed its body into a tree and was satisfied to hear its bones snap and break. Five more hyenas joined the fight and I crushed the windpipe of one then I turned around smacked a hyena leaving three long scratches on its cheek. I dug my claws into its side and was satisfied to hear the crunch of bones beneath my claws and I then slashed its neck and heard the faint gurgling of blood in its throat before it died. I felt something jump on my back and I rolled over and heard its back break. I got off and saw it trying to crawl away; I slashed its side and clawed its eyes until it went blind. I flipped the bloody body over and slowly applied pressure while slowly digging my claws into its neck and before it died it said, "What are you?" "I'm your worst nightmare, I am the Blazing Moon," I snapped its neck.

* * *

**_Gory parts are over_**

I then turned around and threw them off of Simba; they saw their friends behind me and bolted. We started limping back to Pride Rock and I noticed how late it was. Simba was breathing heavily and his flank was heaving with effort. He started to lean on me but was putting too much on me so I fell over, I looked at his eyes that were starting to droop, and he murmured something that I couldn't hear and I roared for help. I turned to lap at some water from a nearby pond and noticed blood red ringing my eyes. I looked up and I saw something in the distance and they started to get a little bit blurry and so blurry I couldn't even recognize their fur color, I looked at Simba and my eyes started to close. I started pacing around to keep myself awake but that didn't help, I heard someone yelling to hang on but I laid down next to Simba and licked the blood of his fur as much as I could in my blurry and weakened state. The edges of my vision started to blacken and I saw visions flash before my eyes, Simba fighting, Sunblaze and Sherise eating together, me finding Sunblaze starved in a cave. Then I saw a younger Simba (**the Simba with the weird hairdo from Lion King 1 1/2)** and me laughing together while Hatari sat in the background glaring at Simba, Simba sulking in the corner of the cave Hatari and I found, Night falling under the waterfall and coming out of it soaked, Simba and Hatari glaring at each other, Hatari finding us. More visions flashed and one caught my eye, my mom in her wedding dress standing next to a man in a tuxedo with golden hair and ocean blue eyes. One word came to mind _Dad, _and then my vision went completely black as four shapes appeared in front of me.

* * *

**Remember LIONS ONLY**

**Did the hero and possible serial killer die!**

**What will happen next?**

**Am I eating?**

**A) Spaghetti**

**B) Baked Potato's**

**C) Hot Dogs**

**D) Actual people**

**If you guess right than you will win *drum roll* It's a surprise!**

**I'm looking for some ideas because I need ideas SO REVIEW!**

**I can make origami frogs now! Yayz!**

**OK, the first person to hit the twenty, thirty, forty, ect. ect. Reviews get to write half the story with me **

**Spottedfire-Now what do we say children**

**Moonblaze-Review and you get a cookie!**

**Simba-WRONG!**

**Spottedfire-Then what's the answer**

**Simba-Um...uh... Look behind you! *runs away***

**Moonblaze-Who wouldn't want to write half the story with you *mutters***

**Spottedfire-I heard that!**

**Moonblaze-You heard that you have a sick and twisted mind and now your turning me into a serial killer**

**Spottedfire-Nope, but you just told me**

**Moonblaze-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Personality-**

**Age-**

**Evil or Good-**

**Other facts (optinal)-**

**Cubs (optinal)-**

**Mate (optinal)-**

**WARNING- I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATHS IN WHICH YOU THINK DIDN'T NEED TO HAPPEN OR ANYTHING LIKE THIS**

**WARNING- I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**

**R- Ripping you apart, piece by piece**

**E- Elephants sitting on your face**

**V- Vultures pecking at your bloody remains**

**I- Ice cream man driving over you**

**E- Everyone you know, stabbing you**

**W- Warrior cats, attacking you**

**WARNING- ALL OF THIS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**

**WARNING- THEIR MIGHT BE A SimbaXMoonblaze PAIRING LATER ON AFTER NALA DIES I WOULD TELL YOU HOW BUT I'M GIVING TO MUCH AWAY**


	5. Captured!

**Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: I am sorry, that was a good guess though**

**DJinTheHOUse- I will kill one of Night's cubs, Night is to important though, I personally think that Moonblaze would go crazy over her death, Oh God, I just convinced myself that its a good idea, so I'll think about it**

**Daughterofthering: I have accepted your character but let me remind everyone, the Lions ONLY rule will come back in a few chapters**

**Erin Huntress- she is a lion now, and it wasn't hot dogs, sorry but you can put in a tigress for now and a lioness later**

**Disclaimer-I only own Sunblaze, Moonblaze, Moku, and Night**

* * *

Moonblaze-Gorgeous golden lioness with striking ocean blue eyes, good

Moku-Large golden male lion with a black tail tip and mane, he has murky brown eyes, good

Sherise-A golden brown lioness with a lighter(like Nala's) muzzle, throat, paws, belly, inner thighs, eyeshades, mild brown tail tuff, and midnight blue eyes, raised as Simba's adopted sister, good

Jabari-Golden furred male lion, brown muzzle, throat, paws, belly, inner thighs, eyeshades, mild brown, tail tuff, and mane, and blue eyes, good

Hatari-handsome golden orange male lion(slightly older than Moonblaze), handsome face any lioness would simply DIE for, he has a scar on his left eye which he got from his perfect little brother, his eyes are red, but everyone wants him for his looks, good

Night-black lioness with neon blue eyes, two cubs named Dahlia and Malachi, Solomon's mate, good

Sunblaze-handsome male lion that looks like Simba with green eyes, good

Solomon-golden brown male lion with dark mane and tail tuft, paler muzzle, throat, chest, underbelly, paws, brown eyes, and pale brown markings on face and tail, Night's mate, good

Haiku-pure white female wolf with black eyes, pups named Gin and Tiar(tear), mate's Blaze, good

Blaze-black wolf with green eyes, Haiku's mate, good

Namarie-white panther with red eyes and markings that look like bracelets.

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Captured!_**

_Moonblaze's POV_

I groaned and sat up. _Where am I, _I thought.

I looked down and my paws were shrouded by swirling shadows. I lifted my paw up and saw something like a dark, shadowy flame covering my paw. I walked over to a nearby dead tree and I hit it with my paw, claws unsheathed. The tree snapped in half even though it was really thick. I heard rustling in the bushes in front of me and a male lion stepped out, followed by lioness. "We were from far away from the Pride Lands we finally got there and we attacked their group because they took our cub," he finished with a growl.

He then looked at my paw and the lioness purred, "You have a great power young one, you have the power of darkness, you live in the night and thrive off your opponents pain. You rule the night and are its true master."

"You can train here to become stronger, faster, and merciless," the other lion finished.

"There are others here, many others here and we are the Dark Pride," he finished with a roar and countless, shadowy lions walked out from the surrounding undergrowth.

"What are our names, my name is Penny and his name is Claw," she nodded to me and jumped up onto a tree stump. "We have a newcomer among us, Moonblaze wishes to become a trainee here, do you all agree," she roared and was met with roars of approval. "Go with Knovy** (na-ve)** for training today-" she cut off as I started disappearing, "NO! We lost our chance now we'll never get our revenge!"

I blinked open my eyes, I was in a cave with Simba next to me. I looked around and poked Simba with my paw waking him up. I heard yelling, men yelling. I crept out of the cave with Simba at my side. Men were climbing up Pride Rock, me and Simba turned around and climbed deeper in the cave, where we found everyone hiding.

"They want our pelts!"

"They'll steal our families!"

"The no-fur's will catch us with their trained hyenas!"

"Yes, maybe, and the trained hyena's are called dogs!" I snapped at them all.

Men's voices echoed in the cave. "Everyone, to the back of the cave!" Simba roared and we nodded at each other.

We ran into the shadows and my paws started blazing with shadowy fire. I whimpered like a cub and shrunk down and a person started towards me, "Awwwww, one of their cubs must have been left behind."

"I won't let you kill all of us, not yet, not ever!" I leapt out of the shadows and roared.

"You hear that! That's the sound of death in the air!" I laughed gleefully but a bunch of darts struck my side and I turned around, "WHO DID THAT!" I glanced at Simba and saw that he already had passed out due to the darts. I swung around and felt a dart stick itself into my neck. I ran towards the person that did it but right before I reached her, I collapsed, my nose brushing her boots.

Sounds echoed in my ears, "Hello, I see that your both awake." I stood up on shaky legs like a newborn calf and faced a white panther with red eyes and markings that reminded me of bracelets.

"Where am I?"

"Why, you're in a zoo not too far from where you come from in their new carnivore cage. Your name is Misha and his name is Sunny, right Misha?"

"No my name is Moonblaze and his name is Simba!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NOOOO!" She leapt at me and I dodged but she spun around and clawed my shoulder, spraying the ground with my blood. I grabbed a hold of her paw and threw her into a tree making it shake and a leopard to fall out, hissing. "Double Rainbow all the way!" a golden red tiger cub bounced around, saw us, and ran away screaming.

"Leave her alone!"

Everything blacked out around me for a moment and a voice whispered in my ear, "Our son was Mufasa."

* * *

**Don't forget to vote on the poll, it decides the fate of the story!**

**I know it's a short chapter but it felt like a good place to stop**

**What will happen next?**

**No one won last time Soooooooooooo**

**Am I eating?**

**A) Spaghetti**

**B) Baked Potato's**

**C) Hot Dogs**

**D) Actual people**

**If you guess right than you will win *drum roll* It's a surprise!**

**I'm looking for some ideas because I need ideas SO REVIEW!**

**OK, the first person to hit the twenty, forty, sixty, ect. ect. Reviews get to write half the next chapter with me **

* * *

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Personality-**

**Age-**

**Evil or Good-**

**Other facts (optinal)-**

**Cubs (optinal)-**

**Mate (optinal)-**

**WARNING- I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATHS IN WHICH YOU THINK DIDN'T NEED TO HAPPEN OR ANYTHING LIKE THIS**

**WARNING- I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**

**R- Ripping you apart, piece by piece**

**E- Elephants sitting on your face**

**V- Vultures pecking at your bloody remains**

**I- Ice cream man driving over you**

**E- Everyone you know, stabbing you**

**W- Wonder Woman, attacking you**

**WARNING- ALL OF THIS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**

**WARNING- THEIR MIGHT BE A SimbaXMoonblaze PAIRING LATER ON AFTER NALA DIES I WOULD TELL YOU HOW BUT I'M GIVING TO MUCH AWAY**


	6. Author Note

OKAY, AS YOU ALL PROBALLY KNOW, LAST CHAPTER _SUCKED._ I'M PROBALLY JUST GONNA REDO THE WHOLE THING, POSSIBLY RENAME IT SOMETHING ELSE, GIVE IT A NEW SUMMARY... ALL THAT STUFF. AND IF I DO ACCEPT CHARACTERS, THEY WILL BE LIONS FROM THE START. ONLY LIONS OR HYENAS, OKAY. EVERYTHING MIGHT END UP SCREWING WITH MY MIND AGAIN AND WHAT I CALL, WILL 'CORRUPT' THE STORY LINE/PLOT. SORRY IF ANYONE THOUGHT THIS WAS REALLY GOOD SO FAR, BUT I REREAD THIS AND I THINK I COULD HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB WITH IT. THIS STORY ALSO SOMEHOW HAS THE MOST VIEWS. IT'S GETTING TO DIFFICULT FOR ME TO CONTINUE FROM WHERE ARE HEROES LEFT OFF. Wow, have I watched DragonballZ, SonicX and all those other shows too much? THIS WILL BE MORE LIKE THE MOVIES IF IT COME OUT TO WHAT I HOPE IT WILL BE.

_Gwindell-the-Clay-Dragon, signing off._

_P.S. I love caps_

_P.P.S. I changed my username._

_P.P.P.S. I will continue this story and one day, might even make a sequal._


	7. Short Author Note

**Little note, if you already have a character in here, than you have to put them in again. I'm only accepting lions or hyenas now. No tigers, no cheetahs, no wolfs, nothing except lions or hyenas. Hyenas will have a minor roll if so. If you have a tiger per say, change it to a lion or hyena!**

**Have a write-astic day!**

**Sincerly,**

**Diamond the Cat**


End file.
